harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka)
Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic - drugi tom przygód o nastoletnim czarodzieju Harry'm Potterze. Akcja dzieje się w latach 1992-1993. Dwunastoletni Harry musi zmierzyć się z przerażającym potworem zamieszkującym Komnatę Tajemnic - bazyliszkiem. Komnatę mógł jedynie otworzyć dziedzic Slytherina. Wskutek nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności podejrzenie pada na Harry'ego. Spis rozdziałów # Najgorsze urodziny (The Worst Birthday) # Ostrzeżenie Zgredka (Dobby's Warning) # Nora (The Burrow) # W księgarni Esy i Floresy (At Flourish and Blotts) # Wierzba bijąca (The Whomping Willow) # Gilderoy Lockhart (Gilderoy Lockhart) # Szlamy i szepty (Mudbloods and Murmurs) # Przyjęcie w rocznicę śmierci (The Deathday Party) # Napis na ścianie (The Writing on the Wall) # Złośliwy tłuczek (The Rogue Bludger) # Klub pojedynków (The Duelling Club) # Eliksir Wielosokowy (The Polyjuice Potion) # Bardzo sekretny dziennik (The Very Secret Diary) # Korneliusz Knot (Cornelius Fudge) # Aragog (Aragog) # Komnata Tajemnic (The Chamber of Secrets) # Dziedzic Slytherina (The Heir of Slytherin) # Nagroda Zgredka (Dobby's Reward) Streszczenie Najgorsze urodziny Wuj Vernon jest zły, że Hedwiga robi raban w domu. Tymczasem Harry ma swoje dwunaste urodziny, które, jak co roku, Dursleyowie lekceważą. Rozkazują chłopcu siedzieć w pokoju, bowiem Masonowie mieli przyjść na kolację w celu omówienia transakcji. Ostrzeżenie Zgredka Harry po wejściu do pokoju zostaje zaskoczony przez Zgredka - domowego skrzata, który mówi mu, że w tym roku w Hogwarcie jest spisek i że Harry nie jest bezpieczny. Zgredek chcąc powstrzymać Harry'ego zatrzymywał listy od Rona, Hermiony i Hagrida. Używa wobec leguminy zaklęcia swobodnego zwisu - wina spada na Harry'ego, którego Dursleyowie zamykają w pokoju, by powstrzymać go od powrotu do Hogwartu. Na szczęście na ratunek przychodzi Ron, Fred i George. Nora Harry z pomocą Freda, Georga i Rona ucieka fordem Anglią do Nory. Dowiaduje się, że ktoś mu chciał zrobić głupi dowcip i powstrzymać od powrotu do szkoły. W księgarni Esy i Floresy Harry, wraz z Weasleyami ma zamiar udać się za pomocą proszku Fiuu na ulicę Pokątną - przez przypadek trafił na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i nie wiedział jak trafić na Pokątną, lecz spotkał Hagrida i Hermionę, a później Weasleyów i udali się w dwie strony. Po godzinie poszli do Esów i Floresów, gdzie Gilderoy Lockhart podpisywał książki pt. Moje magiczne ja. Dał Harry'emu komplet podręczników, ten zaś dał je Ginny. Pan Weasley i Pan Malfoy się pobili. Wierzba bijąca Nadszedł czas wyjazdu do Hogwartu - Harry i Weasleyowie pojechali fordem Anglią na dworzec Kings'Cross. Gdy Harry i Ron chcieli przejść przez barierkę, lecz ta ich nie przepuściła i nie zdążyli na pociąg. Ron wpadł na pomysł by polecieć do szkoły samochodem; gdy byli już blisko celu samochód walnął w wierzbę bijącą i odjechał. Skończyło się tylko na szlabanie a nie jak myśleli Ron i Harry, że ich wywalą. Gilderoy Lockhart Ron za rozbicie samochodu dostaje wyjca od mamy. Tymczasem Lockhart sądzi, że to on skłonił Harry'ego do przylecenia samochodem do szkoły. Okazuje się, że Lockhart został nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią i na pierwszą lekcję przyniósł chochliki kornwalijskie, które narobiły szkód i ciężko było nad nimi zapanować. Szlamy i szepty Harry'ego wcześnie budzi Wood mówiąc mu o treningu Quidditcha. Harry zjawia się na boisku, gdzie także pojawia się drużyna Ślizgonów. Kiedy Hermiona, powiedziała że do drużyny Gryfonów nikt nie musiał się wkupywać bo każdy miał talent, Malfoy nazwał ją szlamą(dziecko mugoli), a w jej obronie stanął Ron, który miotnął Malfoya zaklęciem, ale różdżka Rona wypaliła do tyłu i to Ron wymiotował ślimakami. Harry i Ron odrabiają szlaban - Ron idzie czyścić sreber do Filcha, Harry odpisywać na listy fanów Lockharta - w jego gabinecie słyszy głosy, których nikt inny nie słyszy.... Przyjęcie w rocznicę śmierci Filch bierze Harry'ego do swojego biura za to że ubrudził podłogę błotem z butów i grozi szlabanem - Harry jednak wychodzi bez żadnej kary, bowiem Irytek rozbił jakiś duży mebel nad jego biurem, przy okazji dowiaduje się że Filch próbuje nauczyć się magii przez Wmiguroka - korespondencyjny kurs czarodziejski. Harry idzie na przyjęcie w rocznicę śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, po jakimś czasie wraz z Ronem i Hermioną wychodzą i widzą spetryfikowaną Panią Norris, za co Filch podejrzewa Harry'ego i mówi, że jest charłakiem (osoba urodzona w rodzinie czarodziei ale bez czarodziejskiej mocy) Napis na ścianie Harry,Ron i Hermiona znajdują napis na ścianie: KOMNATA TAJEMNIC ZOSTAŁA OTWARTA, STRZEŻCIE SIĘ WROGOWIE DZIEDZICA. Na lekcji historii magii dowiadują się o legendzie Komnaty Tajemnic - Slytherin według niej miał zbudować tajną komnatę i uwięzić grozę, oraz że nie będzie można jej otworzyć póki nie pojawi się prawdziwy dziedzic. Legenda okazuje się prawdziwa, ale wg prof. Binnsa to jest tylko mit, którym straszy się naiwnych. Hermiona podejrzewa, że Malfoy to dziedzic Slytherina i postanawia uwarzyć eliskir wielosokowy by mogli zamienić się w Crabbe'a,Goyla i Milicentę Bulstrode. Zostają nakryci przez Percy'ego, który za to że Ron powiedział że mu nie chodzi o Ginny, tylko boi się, że straci szansę na prymusa szkoły, odbiera Gryfonom pięć punktów. Złośliwy tłuczek Klub pojedynków Harry wychodzi w niedzielę ze szpitala i odwiedza łazienkę Jęczącej Marty, gdzie zastaje Rona i Hermionę warzących eliksir wielosokowy. W międzyczasie Lockhart zakłada Klub pojedynków, gdzie Harry dowiaduje się od Rona że jest wężousty. Na klubie pojedynków Harry mówi do węża, który chciał zaatakować Justyna-Finch-Fletcheya by go zostawił, lecz w tym momencie dochodzi do podejrzeń, że to on jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Następnego dnia idzie do biblioteki by powiedzieć Justynowi jak naprawdę było, ale zastaje tam Erniego MacMillana i Hannę Abbott, Ernie twierdzi, że Harry jest dziedzicem, bo mówił do węża i nienawidzi mugoli u których mieszka. Po tym zajściu dochodzi do kolejnej napaści - na Justyna i Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, co przeraża wielu, że jaka potęga mogła zaatakować ducha, skoro jest martwy. Eliksir Wielosokowy Harry ląduje u Dumbledore'a, gdzie nęka go poczucie, że wyrzucą go ze szkoły, w dodatku Fawkes feniks Dumbledore'a spalił się. Dumbledore nie oskarża Harry'ego o te napaści ani o spalenie Fawkesa, gdyż feniksy odradzają się z własnych popiołów. Hermionie udaje się uwarzyć eliksir wielosokowy - Harry i Ron zostają Crabbem i Goylem i idą przepytać Malfoya, ale okazuje się, że to nie on jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Gdy wracają do łazienki, Hermiona jest cała pokryta kocim futrem. Bardzo sekretny dziennik Lockhart chce wzmocnić morale szkoły - w tym celu właśnie wynajął grupę kupidynów w walentynki aby śpiewały każdemu walentynkową piosenkę. Harry znajduje w łazience Jęczącej Marty dziennik Riddle'a. Riddle po pewnym czasie dziennik pokazuje wspomnienie Riddle'a z którego dowiadują się, że to Hagrid otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Korneliusz Knot W ferie wielkanocne przyszedł czas wyboru jakich przedmiotów będą uczyć od 3klasy. Tymczasem Ginny zwinęła Harry'emu dziennik Riddle'a. Nadszedł czas meczu Quidditcha z Puchonami, lecz z powodu napaści na Hermionę i Penelopę Clearwater mecz zostaje odwołany. Harry i Ron idą do Hagrida chcąc dowiedzieć się czy ty on otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic - jednak przeszkadza im w tym Dumbledore, Knot i Lucjusz Malfoy. Pan Malfoy zawiesza Dumbledore'a, a Knot zabiera Hagrida do Azkabanu, na koniec mówi tylko żeby szli za pająkami. Aragog W szkole wprowadzono nowe środki bezpieczeństwa - nie wolno było odwiedzać chorych, nauczyciele prowadzili ich na lekcje i patrolowali korytarze. Harry z Ronem postanowili pójść do Zakazanego Lasu - wzięli Kła ze sobą i poznali Aragoga, który powiedział im, że Hagrid nie otworzył Komnaty, a także to że Aragog nie pozwala nikomu krzywdzić Hagrida. Stwierdził jednak, że nie może rodzinie odmawiać mięsa jeśli samo włazi do ich Nory. Harry i Ron uchodzą z życiem dzięki pojawieniu się forda Anglii. Komnata Tajemnic Ginny chciała im coś powiedzieć o Komnacie, ale Percy się pojawił i nie chciała nic mówić. Dzięki notatkom Hermiony, które znaleźli w skrzydle szpitalnym odkryli że Bazyliszek petryfikował wszystkich, nikt nie umarł bo nikt nie spojrzał mu prosto w oczy: Okazało się, że potwór zawlókł Ginny do Komnaty. O całym zajściu dowiedział się Lockhart i zamiast interweniować, chciał dać nogę, lecz Harry i Ron zmusili go do pomocy im. Lockhart rzucając na nich zaklęcie zapomnienia użył różdżki Rona, która wypaliła do tyłu i walnęła w Lockharta. Harry znalazł Komnatę. Dziedzic Slytherina Harry widzi nieprzytomną Ginny i spotyka Toma Riddle'a, którego prosi o pomoc i który wziął różdżkę Harry'ego. Okazało się, że Tom Riddle to Lord Voldemort, prawdziwy dziedzic Slytherina. Harry stacza z nim i bazyliszkiem pojedynek - potwór ginie w wyniku przebicia dziennika Riddle'a kłem bazyliszka, co powoduje zniknięcie Riddle'a i zniszczenie horkruksa. Nagroda Zgredka Harry idzie do gabinetu prof. McGonagall gdzie niespodziewanie zastaje Dumbledore'a i opowiada całą historię. Harry zastanawia się czy rzeczywiście powinien być w Gryffindorze, bowiem Tiara Przydziału chciała go umieścić w Slytherinie, lecz Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, że to nasze wybory, a nie nasze zdolności ukazują gdzie się nadajemy. W międzyczasie do gabinetu wpada Lucjusz Malfoy ze Zgredkiem, Pan Malfoy zarzuca Dumbledore'owi, że wrócił bez zgody, a Dumbledore mówi panu Malfoyowi , że otrzymał dzisiaj deszcz sów z prośbą o powrót do szkoły po zniknięciu Ginny. Harry podstępem uwalnia Zgredka - wrzuca do dziennika skarpetkę i oddaje dziennik panu Malfoyowi, który wyrzucił dziennik, który złapał Zgredek i został wolny. Lucjusz Malfoy chciał coś zrobić Harry'yemu, ale go obronił Zgredek. Harry idzie na nocną ucztę, gdzie zjawia się Hagrid i Hermiona. Gryffindor zdobywa puchar domów. de:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Buch) en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Kategoria:Książki